Amar nunca podrá estar mal
by Mede Freaky
Summary: Si, lo que hacían estaba muy mal. Pero se amaban y eso, en definitiva, no podría estarlo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**

**Lean/ sufran XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Amar nunca podrá estar mal.<strong>

Caminaba por el pasillo, con la obscuridad como su única acompañante. Sus pasos eran ligeros y silenciosos, como los de un gato, pero a la vez apresurados, como si quisiera llegar a algún lugar lo más rápidamente posible.

Todos dormían en La Madriguera, lo sabía, por lo que nadie noto cuándo se paro justo enfrente de una de las puertas del largo pasillo, la cual abrió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo; serrándola de igual forma. Pego su espalda en la fría madera y se mordió el labio con aprensión.

Alguien se encontraba sentado en una cama, frente a ella. La miraba fija e intensamente. Un enorme sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser. Ella no debería estar allí, pero estaba decidida a terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas

— Lucy…— susurro la persona que se encontraba aun sentada. Su voz sonó áspera, pero a la vez aliviada—. Viniste.

— Si, Louis— dijo ella—. Pero no debería estar aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunto él, irguiéndose cuan alto era, y estremeciendo a Lucy en el proceso.

— Lo que oíste— la voz de la muchacha no sonó tan segura como hubiese deseado—. Lo que hacemos no es correcto.

El se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas. Lucy sabía que no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Ya que la puerta en la que se recargaba no le permitía retroceder en lo absoluto. Quedo acorralada irremediablemente.

Louis la miraba intensamente, con eso obres azules que ella tanto amaba, y que deseaba odiar con cada fibra de su alma, pero simplemente le era imposible. Alargo su mano y acaricio la pecosa mejilla de la joven, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Luego junto sus frentes y, con voz ronca, pregunto—: ¿Por qué?

Sus alientos se mesclaron, y Lucy tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder la compostura. Apretó los puños y bajo ligeramente la vista. Lo mejor que podía hacer, era evitar el contacto visual a toda costa.

— Porque somos primos— respondió ella, con voz queda.

— Lo sé, Lucy— dijo el muchacho—. ¿Crees que me importa?

— Pues debería— replico Lucy, algo molesta—. ¿O crees que no le importara a tus padres, o a los míos? ¿Crees que esto no afectara a los abuelos… a toda la familia?

— Se que ellos lo entenderán— aseguro él, colocando su otra mano en la barbilla de la muchacha, obligándola a alzar la vista. Pero ella evito sus ojos y, colocando sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho masculino, lo aparto de un fuerte empujón.

— ¡No lo harán!— replico ella, alzando ligeramente la voz, y sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de llorar allí mismo. Pero no lo haría, en lugar de eso, agrego—: Nadie jamás lo hará.

Louis se volvió a acercar a ella y le rodeo con sus brazos, estrechándola de forma cariñosa y desesperada a la vez.

— Yo hare que lo entiendan— susurro el joven cerca de su oreja. Ella se aferro fuertemente a la blanca camisa de él con sus delgadas manos y enterró la cara en su pecho—. Por ti, Lucy, sería capaz de hacer frente a toda la familia. Te amo, y eso es lo único que importa.

Ella alzo la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo; solo existía el marrón y el azul. Conectados de una manera que nadie más que ellos llegaría a entender.

Lucy se enterneció ante aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que Louis le decía que la amaba. No pudo evitar sentirse la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, y, por un momento, todo atisbo de culpa desapareció de su mente.

— Yo también te amo— confeso Lucy, con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de la más pura felicidad. Louis sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan hermosamente encantadora que provocaba que ella perdiese el aliento. Poso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, mientras la otra seguía rodeando firmemente su estrecha cintura. Poso sus labios sobre su frente, y la muchacha dejo escapar un suspiro placentero.

Louis bajo poco a poco la cabeza y su nariz choco con la de Lucy, sus alientos se mesclaron y antes de que sus labios se encontraran, la joven dijo—. Sabes que esto está mal, ¿verdad?

— Amar nunca podrá estar mal— fue lo único que atino a responder Louis antes de unir sus labios definitivamente con los de ella, en un beso apasionado, desesperado e increíblemente tierno. Lucy cerró los ojos mientras sentía la lengua de él recorrer cada milímetro de su boca con vehemencia. Lo abrazo por el cuello y el, con las manos en sus caderas, la alzo con extrema facilidad, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia el colchón y recostándola con extrema delicadeza sobre él y posicionándose cuidadosamente sobre ella.

Y mientras Lucy sentía los hambrientos labios de su amado besar con pasión su blanco cuello y ella se aferraba a las sabanas, dejando escapar pequeños sus suspiros de placer, supo que si, lo que hacían estaba muy mal. Pero se amaban y eso, en definitiva, no podía estarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien?<strong>

**La verdad no pude evitar escribirlo; se me ocurrió hace algunas horas e inmediatamente me puse a trabajar. Aunque quedo un poco diferente a como en un principio lo imagine. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo esta pareja. Son tan… incestuosos XP**

**No tengo mucha experiencia en describir escenas de besos. En realidad, es la primera vez, y no estoy muy segura de si lo hice bien.**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos. Siéntanse libres de darme su opinión, se los agradecería.**

**Un bezote de parte de Louis a quien deje review.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye-Bye ñ.ñ**


End file.
